Little Rose
by the-unbeauty-queen
Summary: My OC character's Azza Youngblood's stuggle with past and recent demons as she follows Harry's life, and works as an assistant for Snape. SS/HP DM/OC past AM/OC Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologe 1st Half

Disclaimer : I am not a very rich, middle-aged, British woman and i do not own Harry Potter (yet) but I DO own Azza

Sorry for the shortness of the chapters and spelling/grammar errors!

Prologe Part 1 -

The man poured himself a glass of gin. His gracefu, long, hands easily poured the liquid into the small glass.

He set down the bottle and pick-up the drink and stode over to the dark green, velvet chair beside the fireplace.

The man sighed and stared into the fire. He was handsome, with long white-blond hair and almost black eyes, he stood at a proud 6 feet.

Yes, Mister Abraxas Malfoy was handsome and very rich with a lovely wife, Margret, and son, Lucius. But he did not have the very thing he craved

the most. More then money, power or happiness it's self Abraxas wanted his lover (well ex-lover) to come back. She had left when he was forced

to marry Margret by his parents. His parents never approved of his lover, but Abraxas loved her more then air. Even if she could never

provide him with children or legally marry him. He didn't care, he simply loved her. But she said couldn't let herself ruin a marriage.

"It's too late for that, the marriage was ruined before it begun! I don't love her!" He had protested and almost begged (but of course,

he didn't beg Malfoy's never beg). But his lover wouldn't hear it and she left, leaving him with bittersweet memories and a

craving so deep he couldn't ignore it. It'd been 6 years since he had last seen her and 5 since Lucius was born. It'd been 6 years

too long without her. It'd been 6 years Abraxas drunk himself to sleep every night on gin or scotch. 5 years since he last slept

in the same bed as his wife. But tonight would be different. Abraxas could no longer take living on without his lover and he had drank

just enough. He smiled as he downed his drink in one gulp and threw the glass and a stack of books into the fire place, provoking the fire.

He stode over to the table his bottle of gin was on and grabbed it, he countinued over to his potion cabnet and grabbed

a draught of the living dead. He took a deep swig of the gin, finishing off the bottle and dropped it. The green bottle shattered on the hardwood

floor. He grinned as he held up the small vial, and he unplugged the stopper. He drank it in one glup and stumpled over to his green chair.

He watched the flames dance higher and higher, becoming unstopable and wild around him. Abraxes reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a

golden locket with his and his lover's names inscribed and their photo inside. The draught and the alchol were mixing violently inside him.

He let his arms fall lax, dropping the vial, shattering it, but still griping the lockets he let his head lean back and Abraxas began

slowly shutting his eyes, letting his final words out on his final breath. "Azza" he whispered and his eyes closed peacefully, a smile, not a smirk played on his lips, and then he knew no more,

just the firey light and warmth which surrounded him, consuming him just as his love for his

Azza did.

-  
Prologe Part 2 -

She was called upon by Abraxas's lawyer. Which is why she was riding in a carriage to Malfoy Manor.

Why? He died. The man she loved with everything she had was dead.

Dead. Gone. Like dust. She knew she would outlive him but he died too soon, too tragically. All because of her.

She couldn't stand him being married to another woman but she couldn't marry him herself. She couldn't stand

Abraxas's child's mother was another woman but she herself couldn't provide him with children. And what about age?

While he would grow old and die she would stay forever young and he would grow disgusted with himself for being with her.

But yet he killed himself, poisoned himself and then tried to burn down the house. Luckily, only his study was burnt.

The precious Malfoy Manor had survied. Along with that woman and Abraxas's child. Azza didn't hate her. Azza hated herself.

For not being fully human, for being half...vampire. Azza hated she could only brew potions, but not preform magic with a wand.

Azza hated she was reconized as a dark creature by the minstry and therefor could not marry a human. She could use her reserve

magic to bond or mate with a human but... it didn't feel right giving everything to a man she could never say was fully hers.

Azza hated being sterile. She hated she could never, ever be a mother. Because she was a "dark creature" and couldn't adopt.

Most of all Azza hated her parents, her silly mother for thinking having a half vampire child would make her family stronger,

she hated her father for seducing her human mother. She hated her father running away after she was born and her mother, driven

insane, dumped her in an orphanage. Azza hated she was the very last of a very old, respected pureblood family and she possed

great wealth and if she was fully human, Abraxas's parents would've been drooling to have her as a daughter-in-law. But she was

half-vampire, her beloved was forced to marry another, and Azza left to let her love live his life, but instead, her leaving

caused him to take his own life.

After the carrage came to a hault the driver helped Azza out. And she gazed in wonder at the manor that she had spent

so much time in. She then forced her face into stone as a house-elf guided her to the palor she had been in so many times.

Mostly everything was the same except for a few tacky items that Azza knew Margret had moved in with. She wrinkled her tiny

nose at the picture of Abraxas, Margret and Lucius which hung-over the fireplace. Abraxas was frowning, Margret was wearing some

awful pink-striped dress and Lucius looked uncomfortable. The painting wasn't even that well done either. Azza sighed as she gracefully

sat on the couch to wait for her hostess and the lawyer.

A house-elf had just finished pouring Azza tea when Margret and Mr. Burke had walked in. Margret took the seat opposite of her,

and scowled ungracefully. Azza just smiled, "Good Afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy. So sorry for your loss". Margret glared at her. Azza grinned.

Margret was probably more upset with she won't be able to go to any events for 6 months, have to wear black for a year, and she's have to

pay to have the study restored, then the fact her husband died. Azza took a sip of her coffee and Mr. Burke began the reading of the will as

young Lucius stode in like his father and sat next to his mother.

"If your reading this will it means I have died, probably from taking my

own life. This I do not regret, what I regret is have had to leave my son and my precious Azza alone. So it is too my Azza, my little rose,

I leave everything. Yes, Everything. My Manor, my fortune, and all my worldly possesons. She can have it all. I also bequithe to her the locket

I held as I died. I trust it's been removed and kept at the constable's. It is Azza's to remind her on fond memories.

Sorry, Lucius, my dear son who I truely loved and To my loving wife Margret: I'll see you in hell.

Sincerly,

Abraxas Malfoy"

The room was in an icey, stunned silence. You could almost see each though float around the room. This lasted a few akward moments

till Azza broke it, "Margret, You can have the manor and fortune and everything till Lucius is of age. I need none of it. I have my townhome

in London. I just ask you let me take what I want from this house and you give it all to Lucius." With that Azza rose and left the parlor for Abraxas's

study, a concerned house-elf hot on her trail.

The room was so familar it almost made her dizzy. She sidestepped the half of the ruined room and felt green glass crunch under her boot as she

made her way to the bookcase. She pulled her favorites from the selves. Remembering sitting by the fireplace in that very room, reading them and returning

them when she had to leave, no matter how many times Abraxas insisted she keep them. Now she could, because now they were hers. She easily found the pictures

of her and Abraxas he had hidden, and tucked them into the top book. She glanced around the room and stode out, house-elf still in tow to the bedroom.

She gave a half-smile as she could almost feel Margret's scrowl and glare from downstairs, as she passed the stairway. Azza walked into the bedroom as

though it where hers and made a bee-line for the jewerly box she fished the engagment ring that was hers till Abraxas's mother ripped it off her hand

and gave it to Margret. She pushed it on her left hand's ring finger. She smiled sadly at it, as tears welled up in her eyes. Azza cluched the pile

of books closer to her chest and made her way to the door. She walked gracefully down the stairs and saw Margret glaring at her and Lucius looking at

her in wonder. She walked over to Lucius and kissed him on the forehead whispering, "You father was a good man, I'm so, so sorry." Azza strightened up and

crutsied at Margret, "Thank you for the tea. Please take care of the house and Lucius well". Azza balanced the books as she adorned her overcoat and the

house-elf guided her out the door to the carriage. Azza then watched the house she knew and loved get smaller and smaller though the back window as she

rode away. It was only then she let the tears and pain and self-hatred consume her. She couldn't stay in that house any longer.

It reminded her too much of him.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and if you have time please look at the outfit I picture Azza to be wearing, which I

put together at : http:/ www. poly vore .com /azza/ set? id=19519164 (just take out the spaces) there's a collection there which will have what Azza

wears though out story. I will provide a link(s) to the chapter's outfit(s) at the end of each chapter, if your interested in my view of well, MY, character

please check it out!  



	2. Prologe 2nd Half

Disclaimer : see last chapter's. i'm too lazy to write it out again,

Prologe Part 3 -

Azza left everything. When she came back from Malfoy Manor she placed the books on a book self, and left. She left her little townhouse.

Azza left and slept in the streets that night. She subbornly refused to go back to her townhouse where she had last seen Abraxas alive, 6 years ago.

Even when it began to rain and the rain and mud ruined her dress, her shoes became so waterlogged she went barefoot and the wind ruined her perfect hair.

She let her hair down out of all it's ribbons and curls and she savored the feel of it touching her lower back. It was so long and curly. Azza curled up into

a small ball, on the side of a wall in an ally. She wept there even though people thought she was a lunatic, even though the rain and mud was dirtying her and

even with the threat a creepy, pervert might find her she stayed there till late into the night and all the way till the next afternoon when finally someone found her.

He was a strange man. Tall and thin with long red hair and beard, streaked with grey. He wore a purple suit "M'am, do you need assistance?" he asked.

His blue eyes twinkled over half-moon glasses. Azza looked up, her expression broken. She allowed the strange man to help her up and it was only when they moved

farther into the ally that she almost panicked till he said, "hold on to my arm tightly" and she felt a pulling, spinning sensation she knew was apperating.

She didn't question how he knew she knew magic. They were outside a very large castle, Azza still clutched the man's arm tightly. As they rode up to the large castle,

in a carriage pulled by some strange, creepy, skeleton horses, the man explained himself. "I am Albus Dumbledoor. I am a Professor here at Hogwart's School For

Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are Miss Azza Youngblood, I presume?" She nodded, "Good, good. I was on my way to meet and speak with you but your maid said

you went missing after coming back from Malfoy Manor last night. Terrible young Abraxas died of dragonpox," Azza snorted 'So that's the story Margret's

been telling' she thought,"I wanted to speak with you about assisting our Professor Slughorn in potions after I heard about your unreconized skills. Shame you

didn't get that Order of Merlin for your Wolf's Bane Potion. Selling it could help hundreds of werewolves." Azza quirked an eyebrow, "You want me to assist

the potion's professor in teaching? Are you sure parents won't mind I'm only half-human?" she asked. Dumbledoor chuckled, "My dear, if what I've heard about

your kindness is true you are more human then other's I know. I would gladly hire you myself if I was headmaster but Professor Dippet cares to much what the

Minestry says". Azza smiled at him and as they arrived she stared in wonder at the marvelous school and replied, "Why, yes. I do think I'd enjoy teaching here."

The next few weeks were a whirwind of excitement as Azza's belonging were transfored to her own rooms in the dungeons, her townhouse left almost empty

save for a few basics Azza didn't require at Hogwarts and things she'd need for when she'd return over the holidays. Azza really enjoyed Hogwarts. The food

was good and the staff friendly, it was everything she dreamed it would be when she desperatly wanted to attend as a child, but never could. But of everything

Azza enjoyed at Hogwarts it was the students reactions to her. She stood into the Great Hall, stand every inch of her 4'11" (5'2" in heels), her long dark hair

hanging down instead of pinned up and wearing muggle clothes. They thought her to be a new student because of how young she looked. Azza was (at the time) 52 years

old but she looked 15. Her tiny body made a great presence as Dippet annonced she was the new Assistant Potions Professor and Assistant Potion's was a

few cat-calls in the applause but Azza pretended not to notice it.

A/N Thanks for reading please review! clothes for this chapter are much of the same as last but also this:

http:/ www. polyvore .com / azzas _ great _ hall _ enterance / set? id=19521574 (just remove spaces) 


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Prologe 1st Half

Chapter 1

May of 1986 - 27 years later

Azza stood on the porch of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Wing, Surrey. Where The Famous Harry Potter lived. The boy who unknowning defeading The Dark Lord.

Azza rubbed her right forearm. She had seen students become The Dark Lord's minon's, Death Eaters, they were called. When Horace Slughorn retired she gain Severus

as a "Master" or Partner. She had made friends with Sevreus when he was in school, and begged him not to join the Death Eaters but he didn't listen. And his precious

Lily died. And he became Dumbledoor's little spy. Of course Azza was so worried about Severus when he decided to spy she, joined only to protect Severus and to get to

know Lucius better. To see what kind of a boy Margret raised. And Azza would be lying if she said The Dark Lord's promise of Dark Creature Rights wasn't tempting.

Azza began knocking on the pretty white door and on about the 2nd knock, the door swung open to revile a horse-faced woman in a pink salmon dress, perals,

and heels. 'Typical house-wife' Azza thought, as she opened her mouth to speak to the blonde woman. "Hello, Mrs. Dursley. My name is Ashley King, could I please be

invited in?" Azza lied as she smoothly slid her boot clad foot in the doorway. Azza looked a little frightening with her lip-piercing and Severus had warned her

the Dursley prefered "normal", when Azza was anything but. took notice of her boot in the doorway and forced a smile, "Why yes, please do!" as she

didn't want the neighbors to see her on the doorstep. Mrs. Dursley ushered her into the parlor and Azza took a seat on the couch. "So Miss King, what brings you

here today?" Mrs. Dursley asked polietly."Please call me Ashley, Mrs. Dursley, and I'm here to propose an idea on behalf of my employer" Azza dazzeled her

with a grin. "My employer understands you house a young Mr. Harry J. Potter..." Mrs. Dursley's face tightened, "And he would like to propose taking him off your

and your husbend's hands for the summer in exchange for 30,000 pounds". Azza grinned as Mrs. Dursley's mouth opened in shock and then she started yelling, "Vernon!

Vernon get down here right now!" Azza listened carefully as huge, stomping sounds as if from an elephant came from upstairs and a huge man and boy appeared.

The man reselmebed a walrus, quite strangly and the boy was nothing but a ball of fat with a spot of blonde hair. "Yes, Petunia?" Mr. Dursley (Vernon) asked,

a little out of breath, as the boy stared at her as though she was the sun. Mrs. Dursley whispered the proposal to him and his face lit-up as though it was

Christmas. Then he cleared his throat, "Miss King, what a genoruous proposal. May I ask who is your employer and why does he want Harry?", "Please call me

Ashley, Mr. Dursley. My employer was friends with Mrs. Potter and he wishs to spend the summer with Harry and his godson to better know them." Mr. Dursley's

face turned purple, Mrs. Dursley's turned pale and the fat boy kept trying to sit closer with Azza on the couch. "You're employer is one of THEM?" Mr. Durseley

stormed. Azza just smiled, "30,000 pounds" she sing-songed. Mr. Dursley's face turned to a flushed red instead of it's purple. "Fine" he huffed. "So where is the boy?

This couldn't be him." Azza said as she pointed to the fat boy. Mr. Dursley left, presumably to get Harry. and Dudley scooted closer to Azza.

"Dudley get away from her!" Mrs. Dudley barked and Dudley glared at his mother, "But she's pretty!". At this point Azza lost interest in their conversation and peered

into the hall, where Mr. Dursley's fat form was bent over the side of the staircase, unlocking a door. 'What does he need from there?' Azza wondered. It was

when the door was unlocked and gestered to the closet that Azza peered inside. "Oh my God!" she gasped when she saw the little, thin boy all huddle

in a corner. "I'm sure this passes for child abuse. I'll talk to Severus and Albus about this!" Azza muttered as she crouched down in the dark closet. " 'ello

there Harry. My name is Azza and I'm here to take you to a better safer place." she said softly to the boy. His emerald eyes widened as she spoke. She outstreached

her hand and his little one wrapped around it and she helped him out of the dark closet into the light.

Azza shugged off her cardigan and wrapped it around the boy who looked rediculous in the too-big-clothes, that were wearing thin. Azza packed up all the

boy's possesions in a shrinkable chest and placed it in her pocket smiling at the amazed look from Harry. Severus would have to explain magic to him, during

his study lessons. Azza grabbed Harry's hand and turned to the Dursley's, ignoring Dudley's pleas to take him with her too, and flicked a business card at

them. It read:

Azza Youngblood '  
Potions Mistress

Contact XXX-XXX-XXXX to place an order

"The name's Azza Youngblood, not Ashley King," she pulled a suitcase from her pocket that expanded and handed it to Mrs. Dursley, "you can expect Harry back by August

10th. Good-day Petunia." Azza smiled as she opened the door and then she glanced back, "Oh, and Petunia? Severus says to say 'ello" she smiled at the pale look on Mrs.

Dursley's face and then her and Harry walked down the sidewalk, holding hands, turned a corner and was gone.

A/N: Thanks again for reading! sorry it's so short! i'll post more tomarrow!

http:/ www. polyvore .com / azza / set? id=19511917


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Prologe 1st Half

Severus sighed as he heard the locks turning to open the front door from his study. Well not so much the locks, but the sound of Azza cursing as she fumbled

for the key. He closed his research book and left his quil in his inkwell. He rose from his chair and stood at the top of the stairs watching The door which was slowly

creaking open to reviel a pretty, young girl. Her dark brown hair was streaked with natural dark auburn highlights and in the frount was a magically added blue streak

(she added it a month ago to "change it up"), her silvery pale skin was covered in golden freckles and her large eyes looked kindly down towards the little boy,

who's hand she held, as she ushered him inside. Her eyes were the most interesting feature she had, they're a soft green hazel, which always held kindness.

The little boy was amazed as he stepped inside. Severus snorted at how much like his father the boy looked. He began his regal descent of the

stairs and his mouth twitched into a small smile at the boy's gaze. He looked so astonished and stunned at the magical house. Severus never thought it was too

amazing but, of course, he grew-up here. Azza met his eyes has be stepped off the last stair, her smile was nervous and her eyes concerned. Severus didn't have

much time to contemplate why she was concerned, when he heard the patter of little feet rush into the hallway. "Azza!" Draco noticed at he made a leap at her, his

little face spit in a grin. "Dray!" she giggled as the little boy landed in her arms. Harry looked at Severus and he sneered down at him. Azza caught that and glared

at Severus. "Severus play nice with Harry. He's been though alot" Azza chided, "and Draco don't run in the house". Severus rolled his eyes at her and glanced down

at Harry, and really SAW him. At first all he saw was a little boy like his father but now he saw the baggy, worn clothes and Azza's cardigan around his too-thin

shoulders. His sheepish face glanced up at him though long, dark lashes that hid sparkling emerald eyes. Azza set Draco down to face Harry. "Draco this is Harry,

Harry this is Draco. You two get to be friends and play with eachother for the rest of the summer. You both know I'm Azza and Harry, this is Severus. Severus

was a friend of your mother's and Draco's Godfather. He's kinda grumpy and works alot but after lunch he'll provide you and Draco with lessons.

You do know about magic don't you?" Harry shook his head, eyes wide, "That's okay. Severus will teach you," she threw a sharp look at Severus as if daring him to

contradict her, "and Draco will help you so your all caught up for Hogwarts in a few years" she smiled at the little boy. "I'm going to start dinner," she toed off

her boots, "And Severus," she shot a look at him, "will introdude himself better, then you too can play" She started walking towards the kitchen when Harry grabbed

the back of her shirt, "What, honey?" she asked. He pulled at her sweater. "Oh! I bet you want that off." she smiled and helped him out of it and she threw it on

the coat rack. "Go, play with Draco. I'll see you when it's time for dinner." she bent down and kissed his forehead. Severus sneered at the display of affection.

Azza made her way down the hall and then she disappeared into a doorway, which Harry asummed was the kitchen. Severus looked down at the boys, "I am Mr. Severus

Snape. You are to call me Professor or sir. I work most of the day do not disturb me." with that he turn with a swish of his ropes and made his was back up the stairs.

After he left, Draco scoffed, "Don't listen to Uncle Severus, he's actually really nice. My name is Draco Malfoy and you're Harry?" Harry nodded, "And I'm going

to be the world's best quidditch player!" he bragged. Harry's face screwed up in confustion. "What's quidditch?" he asked and Draco's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You don't know what quidditch is?" Harry just shook his head, "it's played on broomsticks up in the air?..." Draco tried Harry looked even more confused.

"broomsticks? in the air?" Poor Harry didn't understand. Draco was starting to panic, "Azza!" he called. They could hear Azza swear colorfully and rush out,

her hand bleeding. "You're bleeding!" Draco pointed out in alarm. "Yes, I am," Azza said patiently, "What do you need?"

"Is Harry a muggle?" Draco asked and Harry's face was even more confused, "What's a muggle?" Harry asked. "It's a non-magical person" Azza explained, "Draco,

Harry was raised by muggles. He doesn't know about magic."

"Magic?" Harry asked, his face lit-up. "Yes, Harry you're a wizard. As was your father and your mother was a witch. Severus and Draco are wizards. There are

lots of witches and wizards in the world." Azza explained, her hand still bleeding. "Are you a witch?" Harry asked. "No, Harry. I'm not. I'm half vampire,"

The look on Harry's face was stunned and slighly frightened, "Don't worry I don't drink people's blood from them. I drink it in bags and you'll never see

me drink it. No, Harry I would never harm you." Harry's face relaxed and he gave a small smile. Azza smiled back sadly. With her good hand she patted Harry on

the head. "Now, I'm gonna clean my hand up and finish dinner. Draco, explain what you can to Harry. I'm sure he'd love to learn about the wizarding world." She smiled

and stode back to the kitchen. Before she got to the kitchen she heard Draco say to Harry, "Silly, Azza can only brew potions!", then Harry: "Potions?"

She smiled as she heard Draco explain potions, quidditch, Diagon Alley, broomsticks and wands to Harry. He'd be a good teacher to Harry. She bandaged her hand up.

Azza'd get Severus to heal that up later. She grinned as she heard Draco teach Harry how to play quidditch as she finished cutting up the freash green-beans.

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! i've been with a friend because i'm having problems at home. I'll post again as soon as I can. Sorry.

Polyvore : Same as last chapter here's the link again : http:/ www. polyvore .com / azza / set? id=19511917 


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See past chapter's

Dinner!" Azza called out and she heard the boy's run for the dinning room. "Wash up!" she chided and they made their way to the closest bathroom.

She heard the water run and the boys scwable over the soap. Severus rolled his eyes as he say down. Azza shot him a look, "You too mister grumpy-pants"

Severus grumpled and got back up, making his way to the bathroom, muttering something about "Little grandma's with Napoleon Complexs"

Azza just grinned as she placed the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. After the boys and Severus sat down and they all severed their food (with Azza's assistance).

Azza had them mutter a prayer and then they all dug in. Even Severus had to admit the meal was fantastic. After the meal, Azza got up to clear the plates away but

Severus beat her to it with a flick of a wand. Azza glared and stormed into the kitchen, after she noticed the plates were piled up, perfectly clean on the counter,

waiting to be put away, she marched out to see a smirking Snape. "I could've done that myself!" she insisted. "Yes, but then who'd help me with the newest potion

I brewing?" he asked with one eyebrow raised and his ebony eyes sparkling. Azza huffed, "fine but you put them away too!". At that Severus smirked and the boys giggled

as Severus waved his wand and Azza could hear the dishes moving around. Azza's frown changed to a grin and walked over to Draco, "well we WERE going to play a game or

something after dinner but since Severus really, really need's me to help him..." At this Azza helped lift Draco from his chair and placed him on her hip. He was about

5 or 6 and he wasn't very big (Harry was half his size), but it was still amazing someone so small could hold his weight. It was a good example of vampire super strenght.

Draco clung tightly onto Azza as he and Harry gave Severus the biggest puppy eyes imaginable. "Please, please, please, Uncle Severus?" They chimed. He sighed knowing

he'd lost, "Fine, but I expect you to do some of it while I give the boy's their lesson tomorrow." Azza grinned at her victory as she set Draco down and picked up Harry.

She hated the sound of the chair's scrapping the wood floor, plus the boy's needed to sit properly with their chair's pushed in. She carried Harry out to the backyard,

Draco's small hand in hers and Severus trailing behind. Azza felt like a mother duck. When she set Harry down Draco glared at him for recieving a kiss on his forehead

from Azza. As far as Draco was concerned that was HIS Azza. Of course Harry didn't care, it was nice to be cared about and all but he held a strange attraction

(A/N: Not like that YET ya pervs!) for the older man. The brunette girl smiled and kissed Draco on the head as she noticed him pouting. "Draco, you need to share better"

she chided and he frowned. He didn't like it when the half-vampire girl tried to be like a mother, he already had a mother and she was protective of him enough as it

was. Harry walked over and smiled and Draco trying to cheer him up and Draco smirked and ran off, yelling "Harry's it! Harry's it!". Azza and Severus rolled their eyes

as Harry chased the blonde boy. Azza decided she'd let them run around and work off some energy before she'd attempt a game with rules. After awhile the boys took

notice that Azza and Severus where still there, watching them. And Draco ran over to Azza and gripped her small, freckled hand in his slightly smaller one, as Harry's

tiny hand gripped Severus's long, pale fingers, the two grinning boy's pulled their favorite people out into the field, as the sun began to set.

A/N: Read and Review! please cookies for all?

link (just remove spaces!): http:/ www. polyvore .com / azza / set? id=19511917 (sorry, same-old same-old outfit again) 


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not now or have ever owned Harry Potter. If I did, why would I write this?

1991- 5 years later

Azza grinned as she saw Harry board the train. He'd grown up waaaay to fast. He was about her height and Draco was taller then her. Azza was waiting for the blonde

boy to board so she could sit near him. The train whisled as she spotted Narcissa weeping on Draco as Severus tried to gently lead him away. Lucius stood behind them

with a bemused expression and rolling eyes. The brunette's grin widened. She stolled over and pated Narcissa on the back, "There, there Cissy. You'll see him in December.

Severus and I will take care of him" Azza smiled gently. Narcissa strightened-up and wiped her eyes, " a good boy! I love you!" she sobbbed and Lucius stode

over to hold his wife up as Azza guided him to the train. "Geez, I never thought mum would stop crying! I thought I was going to miss the train!" Draco rolled his eyes.

He smiled when he held open the door for Azza to the compartment. Inside was Harry and a red headed boy with dirt on his nose. "Oh! Harry!" Azza grinned. Draco sighed,

Having his Azza all to himself was too good of a dream to come true. He put away his disappointment, he was just happy to see Azza again. He hadn't seen her in a few days.

These past years he's only stayed from mid-July to almost before school starts at Spinster's End, while in the past he spent whole summers. Harry still stayed whole

summers still though. Draco would never admit it outloud but he was slightly jealous Harry spent whole summers with Azza. He glanced at the other boy. Harry was in

an animated conversation with the half-vampire girl while the red-headed boy glared at Draco. Draco returned the glare. "Let me guess, red hair, freckles, dirt on

your nose...You must be a Weasley." Draco sneered. It was bad enough to have to share Azza with Harry (who was his best friend) but he'd be damned if he had to share

her with someone else. "Draco, play nice" Azza chided and then she smiled at the Weasley boy. Draco, really hated him then. "My name is Azza Youngblood. I'm the

Assistant Potion's Master and Teacher. Please call me Miss Azza. I've known these two," she looked at Draco and Harry, "since they were 5. So ignore them being jealous,"

She cast a pointed look to Draco, "Who are you?" Azza asked and the Weasley blushed. "I-I'm R-ron Weasley." he managed out, barely stuttering. She smiled and Draco scowled.

"Now, be polite and introduce yourselves?" Azza asked looking at Draco. "I'm Draco Malfoy" he grumbled and he snuggled closer to Azza. Azza leaned on his shoulder with

a sigh as Harry introduced himself and Ron gasped. Draco rolled his eyes, he knew Harry hated that reaction to his name. He was about to say something when he felt Azza

scoot down and lay her head on his lap, staring up at the ceiling. Draco leaned against the window, idily playing with Azza's hair. "H-how old are you again?" Ron asked

the brunette girl. She smiled and lulled her head to look at him. He gulped loudly. "I'm about 95 years old. But I do appear at least 15, don't I?" she grinned.

"95?" Ron gasped. "I'm half-vampire" Azza grin turned a little sad and she reached for her pocket. As she pullying out a blood lolly, the door swung open.

"Oh. Sorry. Wrong compartment." A girl with bushy hair said, "But if I were you I'd put on your uniform soon. We're almost there." She chided and left. Ron rolled

his eyes as Azza sat up and strenched. The boy's reached for their carry on's and Azza helped unfold Draco's uniform. As Draco shirt was almost over his head

and Harry's was half-way off, before Ron started stuttering, "u-ummm...w-w-why are you s-still in h-here?" he asked, his face bright red to Azza. "Oh!" she exclaimed

when she realized that it might be uncomfortable to Ron. "Sorry. Again, I've known these two waaay to long" she grinned as she smoothed Draco's robes on the seat.

She stood up, winked and left. Draco rolled his eyes at Ron, "there's no need to kick her out. Nothing she hasn't seen before" and Ron blushed. The silence from there

streched till Azza came back in and made her home back on Draco's lap.

Azza sighed as Severus hissed. "I told you not to mess with that dog!" she scolded. "What and let Quirel get it?" Severus snaped. "Of course not! Just..."

Azza trailed off and bit her lip. The dark haired man snorted, "Yes, great plan". Azza was just readjusting his bandages as they heard a gasp from the doorway.

"Potter!" Severus barked and turned pale. Harry stepped forward bravely, "Sir, are you...are you okay?" he asked with a green tinted face. "I'm fine! Now go back to

your common room!" the Professor almost roared. "Severus! He's just concerned." Azza frowned. "He'll be okay, Harry, alright? He just didn't listen," She pulled on

his bandages tightly, while glaring at Severus and said man yipped, "to me and got hurt, he'll be okay." She smiled gently at Harry. "Just go back to your commons and

while talk more tomorrow after breakfast." Harry nodded and left as Severus grumbled.

The sight of the two boy's on the hospital wing's beds was enough to make Azza sick. The brunette worried her bottom lip as she gazed at the blonde youth.

'Stupid boys! Risking their lives!' she groaned mentally. Draco had broke an arm trying to get past McGonagal's chess set with Ron. Despite their differences, the boy's

had become friends. Oddly enough, they had all also befriended the muggleborn girl Hermione Granger as well. Azza sighed as she remember the howler Draco had got from

his father about that. Azza had sent back 2 other's in responce. One she helped Draco write and one she wrote herself. Her's was a little more, "stongely worded" and

Lucius didn't mention his prejudges against Hermione again. She almost smiled when she say she hadn't arrived there first. Severus was already there, watching over

the both of them. Dispite the rocky first summer the boys had spent with him, they had really bonded during their magic lessons. Azza took her seat next to Severus,

between both the boys. "How are they?" she asked. "Draco's healing nicely, he woke-up earlier but then we gave him another sleeping draught to help him heal some more. Harry

hasn't awoken yet." he replied. Azza cursed as she reached for Draco's hand. She had sworn to herself she'd protect Abraxas's children, yet Draco had gotten injured, while she

was in the same building! "Don't be too hard on yourself. It was they're own stupid, fooish bravery that got them injured" Severus murmured. Tears wellup up in the brunette's

eyes anyways. Just as the first spilled over, Draco's eyes fluttered open. Azza's hand and his hand cluched together, reached up and wiped away her tears, as Harry awakened.

A/N: Sorry! it's so short! I'll come back and add in later and revise but for now:

http:/ www. polyvore .com /azza_on_train /set? id=19731529 - Azza on Train

http:/ www. polyvore .com /azza-nursing /set? id=19732682 - Azza Bandaging Severus

http:/ www. polyvore .com /azza_hospital_wing /set? id=19733069 - Azza in The Hospital Wing 


	7. Chapter 5

Second Year- 1992- 1 year later

Azza was frowning staring at a sheepish Harry, Ron and Draco. They insisted the barriar to Platform 9 3/4 had seeled it's self so what do they do? Not wait for

their parents or other, older wizards but steal the Weasley's flying car and fly it to Hogwarts. Then they almost got hit, Harry almost fell out, They landed in the

Whomping Willow and they were SPOTTED by SEVEN muggles! Azza was livid. All three of her favorite boys had almost DIED! This was almost as bad as last year's battle

over the Philospher's Stone! "Azza..." Draco began to try to explain. "Just...shut-up. Okay?" Azza seethed. She could almost feel Severus smirking behind her. "You put

yourselves in danger, damaged the Whomping Willow," Ron opened his mouth to comment but Azza glared and it snapped shut, "and was SEEN! Do you have any idea how serious

this is?" she asked. "It is quiet serious, Ms. Youngblood" Albus said, stepping into the room with Professor McGonnagal (Minevra). "Headmaster?" Azza asked. "This is

a very serious situation, and since Draco is a Slytherin, Severus can punish him how he see's fit but Harry and Ronald belong to Minevra." Albus's eyes twinkeled as he spoke.

"Of course. I was just worried, upset and very, very disappointed." Azza strangled out. She was almost as old as Albus but he always managed to make her feel younger.

Maybe it was her youthful appearance? "Understandble, Azza" Albus nodded. All the boys looked down at the floor, "We're sorry, Azza." They said in unison. "It's okay,"

Azza sighed, "You're alright. You're not harmed. That's what really matters. I'm just disappointed you three brilliant boys couldn't think of a better alternitve then

almost getting killed." Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel tears soaking her hair. Draco was taller then her by an inch. "Ssshhh..."

Azza hissed softly, "It's alright. I'm not mad. I still love you" she whispered. "You don't hate me?" Draco almost sobbed into her hair as Albus and Minevra left, after

assuring a distraut Ron and Harry, they weren't going to be expelled. Ron and Harry then ran off to spread the good news.

"Of course not." Azza whispered back as she walked the sniffling boy over to Severus's desk chair.

She sat down and he sat on her lap, as her arms wrapped around him and he countinued to cry. "Ssshhh...It's okay, let it all out" she muttered, sweet, nice

things to him as she rocked his head against her cheast. Really, they looked almost comical. Draco was just a little too big to be sitting on her lap, much less crying

on her. "Mr. Malfoy..." Severus began and Azza shot him a glare. "Don't even start, Severus. Draco needs a good cry. He didn't even cry when he broke his leg falling

off that broom 3 summers ago, and he never even teared up when he broke his arm last year. He needs to let out his goddamn emotion's everyonce and awhile. Damn Malfoy

Pride" Azza hissed at him. Severus's eyes softened. "It's the first night here and he has no classes tomorrow. I merely wanted to know if he'd like to stay here for the

night?" Severus suggested and the brunette blushed as Draco's sobs turned to hiccups. "Sorry, Severus. I'm just a bit snappy. Draco, dear?" Azza asked as he lifted his head,

"How does that sound?" Azza smiled gently as he nodded yes. "Okay, lets get you cleaned up then, okay?" She stood up and guilded Draco to the potion professor's rooms,

where she had her own bedroom and blood supply. Azza bit her lip as they made it to the bathroom and she soaked a washrag in cold water. It was getting late and she

really needed her daily blood. She let out a breath and resolved to get a glass after Draco was asleep. She turned and looked at said boy. Azza almost giggled, the blond

almost looked cute with his face covered in snot and tears, his eyes puffy and droppy and his mouth set in a pout. She dabbed at his face, cleaning it. She smiled as she

remembered when she did this last, when Draco was about 7. Normally he'd snap at her to quit treating him like a baby but he seemed sincerly concerned she hated him. When,

in truth, it was Azza who was most concerned with Draco hating her. He'd never seen her drink blood, he never knew that she could become dangerous if she wasn't fed properly.

Azza didn't even think Draco understood how old she really was.

Azza finished cleaning up Draco and ushered him into the kitchen so he could have supper and she could wash

the snot and tears out of her hair. After she was done with her shower and she believed Draco had eatten properly, she shuffled into her room and made a bed on the

floor for her. As she was spreading out the top blanket, Draco walked in. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Making a bed for myself" Azza explained. Draco took on a confused

look, "Why? Your bed is a king size?" he pointed out. "Yes, but you probably don't want to sleep in the same bed as me." She said softly. "I don't mind" Draco admitted,

"I know it's a little childish but can I sleep with you?" he asked, blushing. Azza grinned, it was like she got her little boy back again. "Sure" she murmurred as she picked up

what little bed she had made. "Go ahead and lay down, I have to get ready." she said. Draco blushed more and walked over to the bed, and snuggled down deep into it. And while

Draco was making himself comfy, Azza was busy slurping down a bag of O- and was already opening a bag of AB+. As she got it open, she discarded the empty bag and began slurping

down the next. After she was done with the second bag she washed the blood from her face and brushed her teeth. Azza was yawning as she shut off the light and crawled into bed, and

after a few moments she rolled over and was pulled into a cuddling hold by a half-asleep Draco. And then she let her mind shut off and she began the descent into dreamland.

Azza almost cried when she helped Collin Creevey's petrified body into a bed in the hospital wing. This was the first human to be petrified. It made her sick to think

that someone would want to hurt such a sweet young boy (however annoying). The sick feeling in her gut was intensified by the sight of Harry in the hospital bed a little ways away.

He'd been hit by a bludger during a quidditch game and broke his arm. Then that stupid Lockheart tried to mend it but removed the whole bone! GAH! If she could she'd murder whoever

cursed that bludger and Lockheart in one go. That idiot of a teacher had made more then one pass at her and it was irritating to say the least, and then he almost destoyed Harry's

arm! Azza was not having a good day. She was so angry, sad, worried and scared it was almost amazing how one person could feel so many things at once! She didn't even here the beast approach

her, while she walking back to her rooms. She could only see it from the mirror in the hallway. As her eyes locked with it's reflected ones, she could feel her vision fading and her body hit the ground.

"Urgh..." the brunette groaned as she awoke in a hospital bed with a worried looking Draco, Harry and Severus leaning over her. "Give her some air!" Severus barked at the two boys.

They all sheepishly sat down on their chairs again as Azza tried to sit up. "Don't strain yourself!" Harry said, worriedly. "I'm o'Kay" Azza mummbled. "Just thirsty" she murmmured as she fully sat

up and Draco passed her a glass of water. Azza's nose wrinkled, "nooooo, not that!" she groaned. Severus sighed as he called a house-elf who retrived a bag of blood from Azza's storage. Severus handed it

to her and the brunette greedily grabbed at it and bit into it as Harry and Draco could only stare. She slurped it down so fast it spilt on her shirt, and over her chin. After she finished it Severus

handed her another bag. The three males could only stare in silence as Azza torn thru 2 more bags before she was saded. "Sorry" she mummbled as she let the darkness consume her again.

Azza was not happy to hear that Harry had battled a basilisk. As Severus reaccounted Harry, Draco, and Ron's (wasn't it always?) story, Azza could only groan.

They had defeated the basilisk and helped wake up her, Hermione, and the others from the petfrification. Azza gave them quite the lecture, after Severus had finished the story.

And the boys just sat there and listened with bemused expressions, as they expected this to happen. At the end of her rant Azza sighed, "Why? Why is it always you four who go off and

do something stupid? I mean it was very brave, and heroric but just why?" she barried her face in her hands. And all the boys laughed. "You think that's funny, that I'm gonna get an ulcer

from you four?" Azza asked as she looked up, a smile playing on her lips. The boys only laughed as she pounced, tickling them. Their laughter could be heard on the other side of the castle.

A/N: Sorry if all Dray's crying seemed OCC but I thought it fit. It really needs beta'd and revised. Any offers?

http:/ www. polyvore .com /azza_comforting_draco/ set? id=19735362 - Azza comforting Dray

http:/ www. polyvore .com /azza_pjs/ set? id=19741754 - Azza's pajamama's http:/ www. polyvore .com /azza_end_chapter/ set? id=19742078 - Azza's bad day

http:/ www. polyvore .com /azza_hosptial_wing/ set? id=19742554 - Azza's Hospital Wing clothes


End file.
